Das Mädchen meines besten Freundes
by Thesa
Summary: Mit 16 Jahren wird Sirius Black von seinen Eltern zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen. Als er sich gegen seine Familie und gegen die dunkle Seite entscheidet, lernt er Lily Evans besser kennen. Vorher konnte er sie nicht leiden, da sie das Herz seines besten Freundes gebrochen hat. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist Sirius Black die Brücke zwischen Lily und James.
1. Chapter 1

Das Mädchen meines besten Freundes

_Zusammenfassung: Mit 16 Jahren wird Sirius Black von seinen Eltern zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen. Als er sich gegen seine Familie und gegen die dunkle Seite entscheidet, lernt er Lily Evans besser kennen. Vorher konnte er sie nicht leiden, da sie das Herz seines besten Freundes gebrochen hat. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist Sirius Black die Brücke zwischen Lily und James._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Nicht meins. _

_Viel Spaß ;-) _

* * *

YOU'RE MY FRIEND, FOR THE WEEKEND

Sirius Black hatte nicht nachgedacht. Es war der 28. Dezember 1975, 23:32, und er stand mitten in Muggel-London, ohne Geld, ohne Gepäck und ohne einen Platz, an den er hätte gehen konnte. Sein bester Freund James war gerade _jetzt_ mit seiner Familie in Frankreich, Remus Familie hatte bei weitem nicht genug Geld um ihn auch noch durchzufüttern und Peters Familie wollte sich sicher nicht in die Angelegenheiten des altehrwürdigen und gar führnehmen Hause Blacks einmischen.

Er hätte das ganze besser planen sollen. Mit ein bisschen Geld hätte er sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen können. Oder hätte das Ganze nicht ein paar Tage später passieren können? Dann wäre James wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück. Sirius hatte noch nicht mal eine Eule, oder eine Feder und Pergament, um ihm zu schreiben.

Sirius Eltern hatten ihm in der vergangenen Nacht den dunklen Lord vorgestellt. Für sie schien nicht der Hauch eines Zweifels zu bestehen, dass sich Sirius ihrer Seite anschloss. Sie erzählten jedem, der das hören wollte, dass Sirius gerade so eine Phase durchmachte. Und jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, ihm die Flausen auszutreiben. Obwohl er der Außenseiter in der Familie war. Aber wenn man Mitglied in der altehrwürdigen und gar führnehmen Familie Black ist, bedeutet einem die Loyalität zur Familie alles. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass er sich gegen seine Familie stellen könnte?

Er sollte mit Aufgaben und Prüfungen belegt werden. Er sollte sich als vertrauenswürdig beweisen, um sich irgendwann den Todessern anzuschließen. Sirius hätte sich fast übergeben.

Seine Cousinen Bellatrix und Narcissa hatten ihn auffordern angeschaut und freuten sich anscheinend, dass er sich ein für alle Mal für die richtige Seite entschied. Er dachte an Andromeda, die mittlere der drei Schwestern, die sich gegen ihre Familie entschieden hatte.

Kannten ihn seine Eltern so wenig? Hatte er nicht in den letzten Jahren alles getan, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht wie sie war? Er würde niemals bei den Todessern mitmachen und er würde sich niemals genug dafür einschüchtern lassen. Er dachte an James, an Remus, und an Andromeda, die jetzt angeblich glücklich verheiratet war. Ob sie wohl glücklicher als Andromeda Tonks war als sie es als Andromeda Black gewesen war?

Und dann rannte Sirius los. Er spürte wie Flüche links und rechts an ihm vorbeischossen, und mehr als einmal hatte er sich gerade im richtigen Moment gebückt. Verdammt, warum konnte er noch nicht apparieren? Und er rannte. Und rannte. Und stand jetzt in dieser kleinen Seitengasse in Muggel- London. Er hatte schonwieder das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.

Als Sirius Black damals im Hogwarts Express im ersten Jahr zu James Potter sagte, dass er die Tradition brechen würde, wusste er noch nicht, wie wahr das alles werden würde. Er war nur ein kleiner rebellischer Junge, der es kaum erwarten konnte, groß und stark und mächtig und _anders _zu werden. Er wollte seine Tage nicht wie sein Vater in dunklen Räumen mit lauter ernst dreinblickenden, wichtigen Männern hinter geschlossenen Türen verbringen. Er wollte nicht genauso ignorant werden wie seine Mutter. Und vielleicht wusste der Sprechende Hut das, vielleicht wusste er, dass Sirius trotz seinen Stolzes und Ehrgeiz nicht nach Slytherin gehört. Sondern nach Gryffindor.

Obwohl es kalt war, lies er sich langsam auf den Boden sinken. James würde übermorgen zurückkommen… Würde er so lange überleben? Mit 16 durfte man noch nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern, er konnte sich noch nicht mal aufwärmen. Er hatte nichts zu essen, kein Geld, keinen Platz an dem er bleiben konnte. Zählte dies schon als lebensbedrohliche Situation?

„Black?" Ein dünnes, rothaariges Mädchen war auf ihn zugekommen. Er traute seinen Augen fast nicht. „Eigentlich würde ich dich ja in Ruhe lassen, aber du siehst irgendwie… verloren aus." Sie grinste unsicher.

„Lily Evans!" Sirius stand auf und umarmte sie enthusiastisch. „Ich war noch nie so froh, dich zu sehen."

Nachdem Sirius sie wieder losgelassen hatte, kratzte sie sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ähm, brauchst du Hilfe oder so?" Sie sah runter auf seinen zerfetzten Umhang und seine dreckigen Schuhe. Wie konnten Schuhe mitten in London so dreckig werden?

„Kennst du einen Platz an dem ich die nächsten zwei, drei Tage bleiben kann? Bin gerade etwas knapp bei Kasse…"

„ÄH…"

„LILY MARIE!" Eine zierliche, blonde Frau um die vierzig kam auf sie zu. Sirius entging nicht, dass sie dieselben Augen wie Lily hatte. Stechend grün.

„Mum, das ist mein Freund Sirius Black, wir sind im selben Jahrgang."

„Nett Sie kennen zu lernen, Ma'am." antwortete Sirius höflich, während er ihr fest die Hand schüttelte und in die Augen schaute. Es war komisch, dass sie kein bisschen auf seinen Nachnamen reagierte. In der Zaubererwelt reagierte jeder mit Ehrfurcht auf den Namen Black.

Lilys Mutter war zuerst verdutzt, dann lächelte sie. Sirius wusste, dass er bezaubert sein konnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte.

„Oh, wie schön, dass es noch höfliche junge Männer in London gibt."

Lily grinste. „Wir haben uns nur zu sehr an Vernon und seine absolute Abwesenheit von Manieren gewöhnt…"

„LILY MARIE! Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gespräch, dass wir gestern hatten? Über Manieren? Vielleicht solltest du erst mal an deinen eigenen arbeiten!"

Lilys Grinsen erstarb sofort wieder.

„Oh, Lily hat die besten Manieren in Hogwarts, würde ich sagen." Lily verdrehte ihre Augen, aber ihre Mutter sah sehr erfreut aus.

„Lily ist so ein schwieriges Kind manchmal…"

„Na ja, Mum, ich weiß, dass ich Hausarrest habe…" unterbrach Lily ihre Mutter schnell. Sirius hob bei Lilys Worten eine Augenbraue. „Aber Sirius steckt gerade ein bisschen in Schwierigkeiten, könnte er vielleicht die nächsten zwei, drei Tage bei uns bleiben?"

„Nur wenn es ihnen keine Umstände macht, Ma'am." Sirius lächelte wieder sein bezauberndes Lächeln, und er wusste, dass er Mrs. Evans um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

„Natürlich, natürlich, Freunden in Not sollte man immer helfen." Sie drehte sich um und ging davon, Lily und Sirius hinterher.

„Hausarrest, Evans?"

„Klappe, Black!" Allerdings grinste Lily, als sie das sagte.

* * *

Die Heimfahrt war eine sehr stille Angelegenheit. Sirius saß hinten im Auto zwischen Lily und Petunia Evans und versuchte Mr. Evans Fragen so höflich wie möglich zu beantworten. Sirius war noch nie mit einem Auto gefahren, und hätte sich viel lieber darauf konzentriert, wie Muggel es schafften, eine Blechkiste zum Fahren zu bringen, aber Mr. Evans stellte ihm andauernd Fragen.

„Warum waren Sie heute Abend in London, Mr. Black?"

„Ich habe mich mit meiner Familie gestritten, Sir. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich ein paar Tage bei ihnen bleiben kann, vielen Dank für die Einladung." Mr. Evans grummelte irgendwas, es war eindeutig, dass er Sirius nicht eingeladen hatte.

„Und was sind ihre Absichten mit meiner Tochter?"

Sirius hätte fast losgelacht, während Lily „DAD!" rief.

„Keine, Sir. Evans.. Lily und ich sind nur befreundet." Genau genommen war das eine Lüge. Er war nicht mit Lily befreundet. Da Mr. Evans ihm auch nicht zu glauben schien, fügte er hinzu: „Mein bester Freund ist seit der ersten Klasse in Lily verliebt, und ich würde niemals einem Freund sein Mädchen klauen."

Lily rollte die Augen, Mr. Evans entspannte sich sichtlich und Petunia verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Jeder Vater schien wohl Angst davor zu haben, nicht mehr der wichtigste Mann im Leben seiner Tochter zu sein.

Nach einigem Smalltalk waren sie angekommen und standen vor einem kleinen Reihenhaus. Sirius war ungewohnt schüchtern. Er war jetzt in einer ganz neuen Welt angekommen. Der Muggelwelt, über die Sirius so gut wie gar nichts wusste. Er wusste nicht wie Muggelhaushalte geführt wurden, oder auf was er achten musste. Wenn er jetzt über die Schwelle dieses Hauses trat, würde er nie wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren können. Er atmete tief durch.

Lily zeigte ihm das Gästezimmer. Es war klein, bestand nur aus einem Bett, einem Schrank und einem Tisch, aber für Sirius war es das Beste, was er seit langem gesehen hatte. Es war ganz anders als die dunklen, großen Räume im Grimmauld Platz, sondern hell und freundlich und schmuddelig und klein.

Lily legte ihm gerade noch eine Zahnbürste und Handtücher raus.

„Hey, Evans. Danke, dass du das für mich machst. Ich weiß, dass du mich noch nicht mal besonders leiden kannst."

„Kein Problem."

„Willst du noch nicht mal wissen, was ich in London gemacht habe?"

„Uhm,… nicht, dass ich nicht neugierig wäre, aber es sind deine Geheimnisse. Ich geh davon aus, dass du's mir erzählt hättest, wenn du wolltest." Sirius nickte, eigentlich wollte er wirklich nicht darüber reden. „Was hast du gemacht, Evans?"

„Nenn mich bitte Lily. In einem Haus mit vier Leuten, die Evans heißen, führt das leicht zu Missverständnissen."

Sirius grinste schief.

„Wir waren essen und haben die Eltern des Freundes meiner Schwester kennen gelernt." Sie zog eine Grimasse.

„So schlimm?"

„Die langweiligsten Menschen, die wohl je existiert haben. Und sie sind davon überzeugt, dass ich auf eine Schule für schwererziehbare Jugendliche gehe. Haben den ganzen Abend höhnische Bemerkungen gemacht. Außerdem reden sie unglaublich viel über Bohrmaschinen."

„Was sind Bohrmaschinen?" Lily antwortete nicht. „Ich bin von zu Hause weggelaufen." sagte Sirius nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich wusste nicht wo ich hingehen soll, James ist nicht da, Remus und Peter sind beschäftigt… Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mich so einfach und unkompliziert aufgenommen hast." Sirius wusste nicht, warum er Lily Evans plötzlich vertraute. Er hatte zuvor nie wirklich viel von ihr gehalten, da sie jahrelang das Herz seines besten Freundes immer und immer wieder gebrochen hatte. Aber Lily Evans und ihre leuchtend grünen verständnisvollen Augen waren da gewesen, genau als er sie am meisten brauchte.

„Ich konnte nicht länger in zwei Welten leben, die sich immer und immer mehr auseinander entwickelten. Zwei Welten, die sich auf unterschiedlichen Seiten des Krieges wieder finden würden. Ich musste mich früher oder später entscheiden. Und ich hab mich gegen meine Familie entschieden."

Lily sah traurig aus, und Sirius wusste nicht, ob das an etwas lag, dass er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Sirius." sagte sie, als sie von seiner Bettkante aus aufstand und in ihr Zimmer ging.

Sirius schlief nicht besonders gut diese Nacht. Er wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte, woher er Geld kriegen sollte, und wo er in Zukunft wohnen sollte. Er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, einen Tag nach dem anderen zu leben, schaffte es aber nicht. Er hatte keinen Schlüssel für sein Gringotts-Verließ. Den hätte er erst zu seinem 17. Geburtstag gekriegt. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, und versuchte sich zu entspannen. James würde ihn niemals im Stich lassen. Wenig später war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf versunken, nur um durch ein Klopfen am Fenster geweckt zu werden. Sirius bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Er erkannte die Familieneule Freya, und öffnete den Brief zögerlich. Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was darin stand.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_ich weiß nicht wo du gerade bist, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Freya dich so und so findet. Vater ist sehr wütend, Sirius, wie konntest du nur sowas dummes tun? Du solltest mehr an die Zukunft denken, und daran, auf welcher Seite du im Krieg stehen willst. Du bist der Erbe des Hauses Black und als Blutsverräter nicht viel besser als die Schlammblüter da draußen._

_Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Sirius, Vater wird dich wieder aufnehmen, wenn du es nur ernst meinst und dich entschuldigst. Und in ein paar Monaten halten dies alle nur noch für ein kleines Missverständnis._

_Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts,_

_Regulus_

Regulus war Sirius kleiner Bruder, und sie hatten noch nie ein einfaches Verhältnis gehabt. Regulus war immer in seinem Schatten gestanden, immer der Zweite. Nichts was Regulus tat, hatte Sirius nicht schon vorher und besser getan. War das jetzt nicht Regulus große Chance zu glänzen? Wenn Sirius enterbt würde, wäre Regulus der Erbe des Hauses Black. Er wäre viel besser geeignet, er tat immer alles um es seinen Eltern recht zu machen. Er war schon immer der bessere Sohn gewesen.

Der Brief rührte ihn ein bisschen, er verspürte allerdings keine Lust, in die kalten Räume am Grimmauld-Platz zurückzukehren. Er hatte seine Entscheidung schon getroffen, er wusste schon auf welcher Seite er in dem kommenden Krieg stehen wollte.

* * *

_Soo, das war also das erste Kapitel ;-) Keine Ahnung, ob man sowas überhaupt lesen mag... Wenn ihr bis hier her gekommen seid, würde mir ein Review viel bedeuten :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank an alle, die das erste Kapitel gelesen haben, vor allem aber Bad Hermione und Milli1302 :-)_

* * *

SEE I'M TRYING TO FIND MY PLACE BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE HERE WHERE I FEEL SAFE

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Zimmer, fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Er war von zu Hause fort und konnte nie wieder zurück. Er wusste, dass er das wollte. Immer gewollt hatte. Oder?

Er dachte an Regulus Brief.

Sirius stand auf und ging in Boxershorts runter zum Frühstück. Lily saß gut gelaunt da.

„Ich lebe den Traum aller Mädchen in Hogwarts! Sirius Black sitzt halb nackt mit mir beim Frühstück." Sie grinste. „Wir könnten uns ein paar Galleonen verdienen, wenn wir für morgen Eintrittskarten verkaufen und du wieder oben ohne auftauchst. Eloise McGuff würde ganz sicher dafür zahlen."

„Ich hab keine Muggel-Kleidung."

„Wir haben dir schon ein paar Sachen von meinem Dad rausgesucht." Sie deutete auf einen Stapel Kleidung hinter sich.

„Danke." Er fühlte sich unwohl. Vor ein paar Tagen konnte er Lily Evans noch nicht mal richtig leiden, und jetzt… Warum half sie ihm?

„Kann ich mir deine Eule leihen? Ich muss James schreiben, dann kommt er mich übermorgen abholen."

„Klar."

_Hi Krone,_

_ich hoffe deine Ferien in Frankreich waren gut._

_Meine Ferien waren… ereignisreich, milde ausgedrückt. Was dazu führt, dass der Nachname Black mir nicht mehr würdig ist und ich mich gerade im Haus der Liebe deines Lebens Lily Evans aufhalte. Jetzt die gute Nachricht: DU darfst mich abholen._

_Bis bald,_

_Tatze_

Sirius wollte lieber nicht James Gesicht denken, wenn er den Brief las. Er hatte trotzdem keine Zweifel daran, dass er kommen würde. Sie hatten oft besprochen, was sie tun sollten, wenn Sirius es zu Hause nicht mehr aushielt, und James, der einfach James war, hatte immer deutlich gemacht, dass er Sirius nicht hängen lassen würde.

„Willst du wirklich nie mehr zu deiner Familie zurück?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Familie ist nicht wie deine. Die meiste Zeit über sehe ich meine Eltern gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben sie mich mittlerweile schon enterbt. Ich hab sie vor ihren ganzen Freunden lächerlich gemacht."

„Und wie geht's dir jetzt?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Mussten Mädchen immer über Gefühle reden?

In diesen Moment stürmte Petunia in die Küche, und Sirius merkte, wie sie seinen nackten Oberkörper einen Moment zu lange anschaute.

„Vernon kommt heute Abend vorbei. Benehmt euch!" Und mit knallroten Kopf und erneutem Blick auf Sirius nackten Oberkörper verließ sie die Küche. Lily lachte schallend. „Meine Güte, schon allein für diesen Moment hat es sich gelohnt, dass du da bist, Sirius Black."

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Lily Evans." Sirius grinste schief. „Und, was wollen wir mit Vernon anstellen?"

„Nichts. Petunia ist meine Schwester, und das Essen heute ist ihr wichtig. Außerdem hab ich schon Hausarrest, weil ich Vernon neulich ausversehen angezündet hab…"

Sirius lachte. „Angezündet?"

„_Ausversehen_ angezündet." korrigierte Lily mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

* * *

„Weißt du Lily, James ist echt ein guter Freund. Der Beste, den man sich vorstellen kann. Du solltest ihm mal eine Chance geben." Lily antwortete nicht. „Was magst du nicht an ihm?"

„Ach, weiß auch nicht…."

„Was?"

„Was was?"

„Lily?"

„Er hat meinen besten Freund verhext. Ich war wütend. Keine Ahnung, ich kenn ihn ja noch nicht mal wirklich…"

„Wird Zeit ihn besser kennen zu lernen."

* * *

„Vernon Dursley hat also Angst vor _dir_?" Sirius lachte. „Du bist doch nur eine halbe Portion."

„Er denkt ich wäre eine schwererziehbare Jugendliche... Und ich hab ihn ausversehen angezündet." Lily lachte auch.

„Er sieht aus wie ein Schwein."

„Wie ein Wal."

„Wie ein Wal mit einer Schweineschnauze."

„Ein Wal mit einer Schweineschnauze, der sich aufführt, wie ein Affe." Lily lachte und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Er macht Petunia glücklich."

* * *

„Das Krone _nur_ dich letztes Jahr hat dich also kein bisschen beeindruckt?"

„Nein. Das war nur nervig."

„Wirklich nicht? Komm schon Lily, erzähl Onkel Sirius alles. Vor allem das eine Mal, als er die große Halle verzaubert hat, so dass alles was du angefasst hast zu Lilien wurde. Komm schon, das hat dir doch gefallen."

„Ich bin fast gestorben vor Hunger. Mary musste mich füttern!"

* * *

„Severus, was machst du hier?" hörte Sirius Lilys dumpfe Stimme aus dem Flur kommen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Vermisst du mich auch?" Sirius tauchte im Flur auf, und Snapes Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot zu Grün und schließlich wurde er kreidebleich. Er sah schäbig aus. Sein Mantel war alt und abgetragen, seine Haare ungewaschen. Er war noch dünner geworden, wodurch seine Nase unnatürlich spitz wurde. Er sah aus wie ein gebrochener Mann, als er Lily ansah.

„Bist du jetzt mit _denen_ befreundet?" Snapes Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. „Du weißt was letztes Jahr passiert ist, er hätte mich fast umgebracht!"

„Du bist auch kein Heiliger, Sev." Lily schaute ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern auf seine Füße. „Du solltest jetzt gehen."

„Nein, Lily, ich… Es tut mir Leid, Lily… Vermisst du mich?"

„Snape, geh, bitte!" mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, _Black_!" Er spuckte seinen Namen aus, als ob es ein Schimpfwort wäre. Snapes Gesicht nahm wieder eine ungesunde grüne Farbe an. „Du hattest alles, Black. Du hattest Familie, und Blut und Einfluss. Und du hast das alles weggeschmissen. Du Blutsverräter. Jemand wie du muss mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe!" Sirius dachte an Regulus Brief, was ihm einen Stich in der Magengegend versetzte. Lily schlug die Haustür vor Snapes Nase zu.

* * *

„Au, verdammt, Lily, der untere war mein Fuß. Wie viel wiegst du? 100 kg?"

„Keine Ahnung, warum du der Mädchenschwarm in Hogwarts bist, Black. Du weißt wirklich nicht was Mädchen hören wollen."

„Das überlasse ich James." Lily schnaubte verächtlich. Richtig, dachte Sirius, Krone weiß auch nie was Evans genau hören will.

* * *

„Kommt Snape öfter vorbei?"

„Er wohnt ein paar Straßen weiter." sagte Lily, obwohl es keine richtige Antwort auf Sirius Frage war. Sie rührte in ihrem Tee, und schaute dann wieder Sirius an. „Ich hasse es, dass ich ihn immer noch für einen guten Menschen halte."

* * *

„Versprichst du mir nett zu sein, wenn James vorbei kommt?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

* * *

„Solltest du nicht nochmal mit deiner Familie reden?"

„Oh Lily, ich hab dir das doch schon erklärt. Meine Familie ist nicht wie deine. Sie haben mich zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen, und ich hab mich gegen sie entschieden."

„Ich hab mich gegen meine Familie entschieden als ich nach Hogwarts ging, obwohl mir das damals nicht so bewusst war. Meine Schwester hasst mich jetzt und meine Eltern verstehen mich nicht mehr, weil Magie einfach so ein großer Teil meines Lebens ist. Du kannst zaubern und trotzdem zu deiner Familie gehören."

„Aber ich kann nicht zu meiner Familie gehören und gleichzeitig ein gute Mensch sein."

* * *

Sirius sah sofort, dass James nervös war, als er vor der Haustür der Evans stand. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne und lies die Hand wieder sinnlos an seiner Seite runterhängen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er daran, wie sehr Lily es hasste, wenn er sich die Haare verwuschelte.

„_James._" Lily hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Komm doch rein. Schöne Weihnachten gehabt?"  
James schaute verwirrt zwischen Sirius und Lily hin und her. Sie standen alle drei angespannt im Flur.

„Wollt ihr noch einen Tee, bevor ihr geht?"

„Oh äh… nein, danke, ich denke wir sollten lieber gehen." James verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und wieder zurück, während er das sagte.

„Oh, Sirius, mein Lieber, gehst du schon?" Mrs. Evans hatte ihren Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer gesteckt.

„Ja, Ma'am. Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft."

„Oh, Sirius, das war doch gar kein Problem. Du bist immer wieder gern willkommen. Es war so schön, einen von Lilys Schulfreunden kennen zu lernen."

Sirius schüttelte ihr förmlich die Hand und umarmte Lily. „Danke Lily, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche."

„Tschüss Sirius, Ciao Po… _James_."

Als Sirius und James in dem verzauberten Auto seiner Eltern saß, schüttelte James den Kopf. „Man, diese neue Evans ist mir nicht geheuer. Hast du irgendwas mit ihr angestellt?"

Sirius lachte, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als er James Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hey, Krone?" James drehte seinen Kopf nach fünfminütigem Schweigen langsam in Sirius Richtung. „Du bist sauer, oder?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich irgendetwas mit Evans gehabt hätte und ich irgendeinen Besitzanspruch auf sie habe." sagte James. Definitiv sauer.

„Ich aber auch nicht, James! Ich hab einen Platz zum Bleiben gebraucht und Evans war da!"

James zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und schaute Sirius nicht an. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Denk doch an all die Möglichkeiten, die wir jetzt haben. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass sich Evans zu uns im Gemeinschaftsraum setzt. Oder auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts kann sie sich zu uns ins Abteil setzten. Und dann kannst du sie mit deinem Charme einfach umhauen." James sah ihn nicht an. Das einzige Problemlösungsverhalten, dass Sirius je gelernt hatte, war Probleme zu ignorieren. Er seufzte. Das würde hier wohl nicht klappen. „James? Hör auf, sauer zu sein. Mach irgendwas, damit du dich besser fühlst." Sirius schaute auf seine Hände, da er wirklich nicht gerne über seine Gefühle sprach. Plötzlich traf ihn eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht.  
„AU, VERDAMMT! SPINNST DU?" James versuchte gerade mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Finger zu bewegen. Sirius hielt die Hand über seine Nase. Ob sie gebrochen war?

„Viel besser." James seufzte erleichtert. „Denkst du ich hab noch Chancen bei Evans?"

„Lily." korrigierte Sirius.

„Was?"

„Nenn Sie Lily. Aus sicheren Quellen weiß ich, dass sie es hasst, Evans genannt zu werden."

James vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, wobei er seine rechten Finger nicht alle ausstrecken konnte. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Sobald _Lily_ in der Nähe ist, verwandle ich mich in einen kompletten Idioten. Sie sieht mich aus diesen grünen Augen an und ich weiß gar nichts mehr."

„Ach, das wird schon, Krone. Wir müssen dieses Jahr einfach deine Strategie etwas ändern." James sah nicht so aus, als ob er das glauben würde. Sirius eigentlich auch nicht.

„Ich bin wirklich eifersüchtig, dass du drei Tage allein mit Evans verbringen durftest. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab."

„Schon ok."

Sirius hielt sich immer noch seine pochende Nase. Sie war bestimmt gebrochen. Wichtiger war aber, dass James wieder sein Freund war.

* * *

_Stay weird._


	3. Chapter 3

AND YOUR PALE ROUND FACE MAKES ME FEEL HOME IN ANY PLACE I HAPPEN TO BE AT A QUARTER PAST THREE

Sirius hatte damit gerechnet, dass viele Leute mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen würden. Die Zaubererwelt war klein, und die Familie Black war bekannt. Aber alle anderen reinblütigen Zauberer, alle mit denen er aufgewachsen war, sahen nicht mal mehr in seine Richtung. Es war wohl nicht mehr angemessen.

Am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs sah er seinen kleinen Bruder Regulus stehen, der sofort wegschaute. Das versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich. Er stand bei Avery und Snape, mit denen er kein einziges Wort redete. Sie starrten alle drei in verschiedene Richtungen.

Auch Regulus schien in den Ferien von seinen Eltern zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen worden zu sein. Nur dass er ein viel besserer Sohn war. Sirius zwang sich wegzuschauen.

„… und benehmt euch dieses Mal, Jungs! Keine Prügeleien mehr!"

„Ja, Mum."

„Ja, Mrs. Potter."

Sirius winkte Lily Evans zu, die gerade durch die Absperrung getreten war. Ein paar Mädchen aus Hufflepuff schauten Lily deswegen böse an.

„OI, LILY!" schrie Sirius, als Lily ihm nicht zurückwinkte. Mrs. Potter unterbrach ihre Lektion und schaute ebenfalls zu der Rothaarigen.

„Ist das Lily Evans?" fragte sie verschwörerisch. „Das Mädchen, mit dem dich Sirius schon seit Jahren aufzieht?"

James wurde rot und schaute zu Boden. Für seine Mutter war dies Antwort genug.

„Lily, sitzt du heute bei uns?" rief Sirius immer noch viel zu laut über das Bahngleis. Lilys Freundinnen starrten sie an und fingen dann an auf sie einzureden.

Da verstehe einer Mädchen, dachte Sirius. Eine Antwort hatte er immer noch nicht erhalten.

* * *

„Bist du bescheuert?" fauchte Lily, als sie wenige Stunden später ihren Kopf in das Abteil der vier Jungs steckte. „Die halbe Schule denkt, wir sind zusammen, und die Wetten stehen 5:1, dass du nur mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen bist, um deine Familie zu ärgern!"

„Was… ihr seid zusammen?" quiekte Peter. Sirius schaute unsicher zu James, der grimmig aus dem Fenster sah.

„Nein!" schnaubte Lily genervt und versuchte Sirius weiter mit ihren Blicken zu töten. „Da will man einmal nett sein…"

„Warum nervt dich das so, _Evans_?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Black."

„Es hat also nichts mit Gregory Mitchell zu tun?"

Lily funkelte ihn böse an.

„Mitchell ist ein Idiot." warf James ein. Peter, Remus und Sirius gingen alle drei in Deckung. Gleich würde Lily ihre Beherrschung verlieren und James anschreien. Selbst James lächelte jetzt verlegen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Er hat einfach Schluss gemacht! Er hat mich vorher nicht mal gefragt, ob die Gerüchte stimmen. Einfach Schluss gemacht!" Sie sank zur Überraschung aller auf den Sitz neben Sirius und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Kurze Zeit später setzte sie sich wieder auf. „Mitchell ist _wirklich_ ein Idiot." grinste sie jetzt. Hatten alle Mädchen solche Stimmungsschwankungen?

James starrte sie traumverloren an. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht oft zugestimmt. Vielleicht war das sogar das erste Mal.

„Isst du die noch?" fragte Lily als sie auf einige Schokofrösche zeigte. James schreckte aus seiner Trance hoch, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte breit während Lily Evans dreizehn Schokofrösche hintereinander aß.

* * *

Sirius war eingedöst. Als der Hogwarts-Express allerdings in eine scharfe Linkskurve bog, knallte Sirius Kopf gegen die Scheibe und er war wach. Nur noch nicht bereit, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Ähm,… also… _James_." hörte er Lilys Stimme. Sirius grinste innerlich. Sie nannte ihn immer noch James. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen." sagte sie schnell. „Für letztes Jahr. Für was ich am See gesagt habe. Das war nicht fair. Es tut mir leid."

„Woher kommt diese Entschuldigung denn so plötzlich? Vor ein paar Monaten wolltest du mich noch nicht mal mehr ansehen."

„Ach, weißt du, ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und… Das sind die letzten zwei Jahre, die wir in Hogwarts haben! Ich hab keine Lust, die wahrscheinlich beste Zeit meines Lebens damit zu verbringen, mich mit dir zu streiten. Dafür hab ich einfach nicht die Energie. Außerdem tut es mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe du wärst genau wie Snape. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu."

„Hast du das etwa auswendig gelernt?" Sirius hörte James Grinsen. Lily würde das nicht gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Du musst die Entschuldigung auch nicht annehmen. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir leid tut."

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Evans. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ganz weiß, woher so viel Reue plötzlich kommt." James grinste selig und gab sich gar keine Mühe mehr, dies zu überspielen. Lily war nett zu ihm. Sirius wusste, dass er abends im Schlafsaal alle möglichen Gründe für Lilys Verhalten durchkauen musste. Aber für den Moment war James glücklich. Und das musste fürs erste genügen.

* * *

Der erste Vollmond des Jahres war eine Woche nach den Ferien. Sirius war die ganze Woche unruhig gewesen, ihn juckte es in den Fingern einfach nur _irgendwas_ zu machen. Alles außer rumzusitzen und seinem Bruder dabei zusehen, wie er zum Todesser wurde, und James dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich noch schlimmer in Lily Evans verliebte, und Remus dabei zuzusehen, wie er im Laufe der Woche immer blasser und kränklicher wurde, und Peter dabei zuzusehen, wie er Ausreden stammelte, nachdem er wieder mal für ein paar Stunden verschwunden war. Alles war besser, als sich so machtlos zu fühlen. Und sich zu fragen, ob man die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er hatte all seine Macht abgegeben, als er seine Familie aufgegeben hatte.

Remus war schon vor zwei Stunden in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden, und auch wenn es für Remus nicht der schönste Tag des Monats war, freute sich Sirius darauf. Er wollte endlich wieder mit seinen vier besten Freunden die Wälder rund um Hogwarts durchstreifen, vielleicht ein paar Geheimgänge entdecken. Als Animagus, als Hund, fühlte er sich frei. Frei von allen Vorurteilen gegenüber Blut und frei von allen Verantwortungen, die sein Name eigentlich mit sich gebracht hätte. Er steckte die Karte des Rumtreibers in seine Umhangtasche, schaute sich vorsichtig im Gemeinschaftsraum um, und verließ ihn, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte.

Der Verbotene Wald überraschte ihn immer wieder. Remus jagte fröhlich durch die Gegend, und sie trauten sich noch weiter rein als sonst. Der Mond schien so hell, dass man keine Angst hatte sich zu verlaufen. Kreaturen, die sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatten, wichen vor ihnen zurück. Zu viert waren sie stark. Unbesiegbar. Zu viert schafften sie es immer wieder, dass Universum aus den Angeln zu heben.

Doch die Nacht war bald zu Ende. Während Remus in der Heulenden Hütte zurückblieb, machten sich die anderen drei auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius fühlte sich auch am Ende der Nacht immer noch so frei und lebendig. Ausgelassen.

„Und dann hat Novara O'Malley ihn einfach so geohrfeigt. Einfach so! Manchmal möchte ich Mädchen verstehen können. In ihren Köpfen muss irgendetwas anders laufen als bei uns." Sirius lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, und Peter stimmte ein. „Aber Novara O'Malley möge man das verzeihen. Sie sieht viel zu gut aus und küsst viel zu gut, als dass man ihr nicht alles verzeihen könnte." Er grinste anzüglich. Peter quiekte. James verdrehte die Augen.

Erst als Professor Slughorn aus dem Schatten trat, merkten sie, dass sie viel zu laut gewesen waren. Das würde mindestens zwei Wochen Nachsitzen geben! Punktabzug für Gryffindor! Und möglicherweise peinliche Fragen, warum sie nachts außerhalb der Betten waren. Fragen, die keiner der drei beantworten wollte. Oder wirklich beantworten konnte.

„Oh, Professor?" Lily kam wie aus dem Nichts.

„Miss Evans, Sie auch?" Er schien schockiert zu sein. Lily Evans war seine unfehlbare Lieblingsschülerin. Lily Evans war niemand, der sich nachts um vier noch außerhalb des Bettes aufhielt.

„Die drei waren mit mir unterwegs. Sie wissen doch, für mein Projekt muss ich Königskraut bei Vollmond pflücken, und sie meinten auch, dass es okay wäre, wenn ich jemanden mitbringe." Lily holte einen verknüllten Zettel aus ihrem Umhang und zeigte ihm Slughorn. Wahrscheinlich die Erlaubniserklärung. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde nachts alleine rausgehen? Ugh. Am Ende würde ich noch von einem Werwolf oder ähnlichem angegriffen…" Lily erzählte weiterhin ihre unwichtige Geschichte, aber bei dem Wort Werwolf schauten sich James, Sirius und Peter betroffen an. Wusste Lily etwas? Snape hatte letztes Jahr angefangen rumzuschnüffeln, wobei er beinahe gestorben wäre. Hatte er es Lily erzählt? Hatte sie es sonst jemanden erzählt?

James klebte an Lilys Lippen. Auch Sirius musste zugeben, dass das Mondlicht Lily schmeichelte. Sie war blasser, aber ihre Haare viel röter. Sie sahen aus wie kleine Flammen. Sirius schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Das war immerhin James Mädchen.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, ihr vier geht jetzt zurück in eure Betten. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es nicht mehr sicher nachts außerhalb des Betts zu sein." Slughorn entließ sie mit einem kurzen Nicken, ohne Punkte abzuziehen und ohne ihnen Nachsitzen zu erteilen. Vielleicht war auch Slughorn Lilys Schönheit erlegen? Vielleicht lag das an Lily, und nicht an ihm.

„_Lily_?"

„Was?" Sie war bereits einige Schritte vorrausgegangen als Sirius sie zurückrief. Sein Ton wurde spöttisch. „Hast du etwa gerade einen Lehrer _angelogen_, Lily Evans?" Er grinste. „Lily Evans schleicht sich nachts um vier in Hogwarts herum und lügt Lehrer an." Sirius lachte. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Du hast eine dunkle, dunkle Seite Lily Evans."

Sirius grinste sie weiterhin vergnügt an und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Lily Evans hatte sie tatsächlich vor zwei Wochen Nachsitzen gerettet! Was sie wohl nachts noch im Schloss machte? Konnte Sirius sie das fragen? Dann hätte sie sicher auch wissen wollen, was James, Sirius und Peter so spät noch machten? Und das war nicht ihr Geheimnis.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum gingen die Jungs in ihre Schlafsäle hoch, während Lily sich in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle umdrehte.

„Hey, Potter?"

James drehte sich verdutzt um und Sirius sah das Leuchten in seinen Augen. „Danke, dass du Severus letztes Jahr das Leben gerettet hast. Er ist ein kompletter Idiot, gibt sich mit den falschen Leuten ab, und ganz sicher nicht mehr mit mir befreundet, aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass er nicht tot ist." Sie lächelte ihn breit an und verschwand in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Auf James Gesicht hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein dümmliches Grinsen ausgebreitet.

Sirius schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Vollmond war groß und hell zu sehen.

Sirus hasste es, die gute Stimmung seines Freundes zu zerstören, aber fragen musste er trotzdem.

„Meinst du, Lily weiß etwas?" Seine Stimme war gepresst. Remus Geheimnis hatte die vier Rumtreiber zusammengeschweißt. Niemand durfte es wissen. Nicht mal Snape hatte die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Sie hatten gelogen, betrogen, gestohlen, Remus verteidigt, nächtelang Bücher gewältzt, hatten sich peinliche Spitznamen ausgedacht. Sie waren nachts durch Hogwarts geschlichen, hatten Geheimgänge entdeckt, das Gesetz gebrochen. Alles nur wegen diesem großen Geheimnis.

Würde Lily sie auffliegen lassen?

Waren sie zu leichtsinnig gewesen?

Wurde Remus am Ende wegen ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit noch aus der Schule verwiesen? Würden James, Peter und er nach Askaban, weil sie ungemeldete Animagi waren?

Sirius spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er durfte nicht von der Schule fliegen. Dann musste er zu _denen_ zurück und er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß in den Grimmauld Platz zu setzten.

Sirius sah, dass auch das Gesicht seines besten Freundes entglitten war. Sie mussten dringend mit Lily Evans reden.

* * *

_Review? :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

YOU CALL ME STRONG, YOU CALL ME WEAK, BUT STILL YOUR SECRETS I WILL KEEP

Lily Evans allein zu erwischen schien beinahe unmöglich zu sein. Sie war immer von einer Gruppe Mädchen umringt, egal wo sie hinging. Zwischen den Klassen, in der Großen Halle, sogar abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius schrieb halbherzig an seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, während er alle fünf Minuten aus dem Augenwinkel zu der Gruppe Gryffindor Mädchen spähte.

Er hätte James damit beauftragen sollen, Lily im Auge zu behalten. Sein Lily Radar war unfehlbar. Er hätte sofort gewusst, wenn Lily aufstand um schlafen zu gehen, ohne überhaupt aufzublicken.

Doch James hatte Quidditch-Training. Remus war im Krankenflügel. Und Peter… Wo war eigentlich Peter?

Verdammte Freunde. Nie waren sie da, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre.

Sie stand auf, lachte, und winkte den anderen Mädchen zu.

„EVANS!" schrie Sirius bevor sie im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwinden konnte. Er winkte sie zu sich rüber.

„Was gibt's, _Black_? Sind wir wieder auf Nachnamensbasis?"

„Nein, nein. Ich dachte, wir könnten ein bisschen plaudern. Setzt dich doch." Er schob einen Stuhl vor, auf dem sie sich widerwillig setzte. Sirius merkte, wie Lilys Freundinnen immer wieder zu ihnen schauten. Sie strich ihr sehr weich aussehendes Haar hinter ihre Ohren.

„Ist es wichtig, Sirius? Ich bin _hunde_müde." Er zuckte zusammen.

„Ja, ist es."

Wieder schwiegen sie. Wie sollte er anfangen? Wo sollte er anfangen?

„Was hast du gestern Nacht gemacht?"

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt? Ich hab das Königskraut gepflückt. Der Trank wird nichts, wenn man es nicht bei Vollmond pflückt."

„Weißt du nicht, dass das gefährlich ist?"

Lily lachte und Sirius sah sie verwirrt an. Er fand das gar nicht komisch. Was wusste sie?

„Du klingst wie Severus."

Sirius versteifte sich. Dieser Vergleich gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er war nicht so rückgradlos und gemein wie Snape. Außerdem wusch er sich öfter die Haare. Und wer bitteschön nannte Snape beim Vornamen?

„Was _weißt_ du?"

Lily sah ihn nicht an.

„Weißt du von Remus?" Sirius sah Lily eindringlich an, dann nickte sie.

_Scheiße._

„Und trotzdem schleichst du nachts bei Vollmond auf den Ländereien rum? Bist du eigentlich lebensmüde, Evans? Weißt du, was hätte passieren können? Weißt du, wie sich Remus gefühlt hätte, wenn etwas passiert wäre? Und wie James sich fühlen würde?" Sirius war wütend, er konnte seine Stimme kaum beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrien und geschüttelt.

Wie konnte sie so leichtsinnig sein? Er atmete mehrmals tief durch. Er musste sich jetzt auf die größere Sache konzentrieren.

„Wer weiß noch alles davon?"

Lily schien auch wütend zu sein. Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Denkst du, ich bin bescheuert, Black?"

„Niemand sonst weiß von… Remus pelzigen Problem?" Lily sah ihn verwirrt aus ihren hellgrünen Augen an. Verdammt sollen diese Augen sein. „So nennt James Remus… _Zustand._ Pelziges Problem."

Sie lachte. „Nur Severus." _Natürlich._ Natürlich war Snape die Antwort auf jede Frage, die man Lily stellte.

„Weißt du auch, warum James, Peter und ich gestern Nacht unterwegs waren?" Sirius Mund war jetzt zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst. Remus Geheimnis war die eine Sache, _sein_ Geheimnis eine ganz andere.

„Ihr seid nicht halb so vorsichtig, wie ihr denkt, _Tatze_." Der Spott in Lilys Stimme machte ihn wütend. Er musste tief durchatmen. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste alles. Und jetzt? Was dachte sie?

„Ich hab euch gestern Nacht gesehen. Ein Hirsch, ein Hund und etwas Kleines. Eine Ratte? Krone, Tatze, Wurmschwanz." Sirius wurde ein bisschen übel und er traute sich nicht Lily in die Augen zu schauen. Warum war ihm so wichtig, was Lily über ihn dachte? Sie sollte nicht solche Macht über ihn haben.

„Du weißt, dass das ein großes Geheimnis ist? Eins, das niemals an die Öffentlichkeit kommen sollte?"

Lily nickte. Schonwieder. Aber als Sirius den Ausdruck absoluter Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Augen sah, glaubte er ihr auf Anhieb. Sie stand auf und wollte in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal gehen.

„Lily? Du warst gestern Nacht nicht nur Königskraut pflücken, oder?" Sie lächelte verschmitzt, gab keine Antwort, und ging.

_Mädchen._

* * *

„Ich glaube, ihr versteht Muggelgeborene nicht richtig." erklärte Lily James und Sirius eine Woche nach der Vollmondnacht. „Ich weiß nicht, dass ich Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen haben sollte. Das ist nichts Besonderes, für mich sind Werwölfe immer noch Figuren aus Märchen. Ich bin nicht irgendwie besonders mutig oder aufgeschlossen, ich weiß es einfach nicht besser."

* * *

Lily schien die nächsten paar Wochen immer und überall zu sein. Remus Geheimnis hatte auch sie mit eingeschlossen, die Rumtreiber hatten nun ein Mitglied mehr. Hätten sie nicht alle Remus auf ihre Art und Weise beschützen wollen, wären sie nie so gute Freunde geworden.

James nutzte wirklich jede Chance um mit Lily zu sprechen, am liebsten alleine. Vor wenigen Wochen war Sirius noch Lilys Lieblingsrumtreiber gewesen. Er versuchte nicht zu sehr daran zu denken.

James kam abends gut gelaunt in den Schlafsaal während er eine leise Melodie pfiff. Das war zu viel gute Laune für Sirius.

„Und, seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" fragte Sirius, nur um das breite Grinsen aus James Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen.

„Fresse, Black." _Uh-Oh._

„Hat sie dir verboten darüber zu reden?"

„Nein!"

„Also?"

„Wir sind nicht zusammen." James Mundwinkel fielen nach unten und Sirius bereute seine Worte sofort. Das hier war immerhin James. Sein Bruder.

„Aber wenn wir nächste Woche nach Hogsmeade gehen, könnt ihr dann vielleicht zufällig alle plötzlich verschwinden?" Er fuhr seine Hände wieder durch seine Haare, so wie jedes Mal wenn er über Lily redete. „Sie hat zugestimmt mit uns allen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen…" Der Rest des Satzes blieb in der Luft hängen.

„James?"

„Mein Gehirn hat enfach ausgesetzt. Diese verfluchten grünen Augen. Und als ich sie nach einem Date gefragt hab, hab ich kurz darauf zurück gerudert, und gesagt, dass ich ein Date mit uns allen meinte. Und sie hat zugestimmt."

„Aber eigentlich wärst du doch lieber allein mit ihr?" James sah schuldbewusst aus und fuhr seine Hände wieder durch seine Haare. „Kein Problem, Krone. Da gibt's diese neuen Feuerwerkskracher bei Zonkos, Remus, Peter und ich sollten die Mal austesten."

James grinste dankbar. Und Sirius war hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem Bruder und den grünsten Augen, die es gab.

* * *

James starrte Lily die ganze Zeit an, als sie eine Geschichte über ihre Schwester erzählte. Sie waren in Hogsmeade und tranken Butterbier im „Drei Besen". Die Geschichte war lustig und Lily erzählte sie mit viel Begeisterung, während sie mit ihren Händen ihre Worte unterstrich. Aber der Humor erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Ihre grünen Augen sahen traurig aus. Sie hatte ihre Schwester verloren, weil sie nach Hogwarts ging. Und letztes Jahr hatte sie ihren besten Freund verloren. Fühlte sie sich einsam?

Merkte sie eigentlich, dass Snape sie immer noch dauernd anstarrte? Dass er sich immer irgendwelche lausigen Entschuldigungen ausdachte, um in Lilys Nähe zu sein?

Auch jetzt saßen er und seine Slytherin-Freunden ein paar Tische weiter und Snapes Augen flackerten viel zu oft zu Lily. Sirius hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Was war das nur mit Lily Evans? Aber Sirius musste eigentlich gar nicht über diese Frage nachdenken.

Lily war ein Hurricane. Sie war so lebendig, so freundlich, so gut. Sie stellte das Leben eines jeden auf den Kopf, mit dem sie zu tun hatte. Lag das an diesen verflixten grünen Augen?

Sirius beschloss zu gehen. Das war schließlich Lily. Das war James Mädchen.

„Wo gehst du hin, Sirius?" fragte Lily, als Sirius aufstand. Remus hatte sich in einem Buchladen verkrochen und Peter hatte ein Date. Keiner hatte so wirklich verstanden, welches Mädchen freiwillig mit Peter ausgehen würde.

„Oh, weißt du, Novara O'Malley hat mir gerade zugewinkt. Ich denke, ich geh mal Hallo sagen." Er zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Dann sind also nur noch du und ich übrig?" fragte Lily James, während Sirius wegging. Er sollte Novara O'Malley wohl wirklich suchen. Und küssen. Er sollte Novara O'Malley ganz viel küssen.

* * *

„Oh, Tatze, man. Dieses Mädchen ist so toll. Wann denkst du, kann ich sie endlich küssen? Als du weg warst, hab ich mich gefühlt, als wär ich wirklich mit Lily auf einem Date. Das hat mich verrückt gemacht. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es _echt_ ist." Hände durch die Haare. „Sollte ich sie nochmal fragen? Ob sie mit mir ausgeht, meine ich?"

„Mensch, Krone…"

„Ich liebe sie so sehr. In meinem Kopf gibt's nur noch Lily. Ich sehe andere Mädchen gar nicht mehr." Er war leise geworden und knetete seine Hände.

Sirius dachte an Novara O'Malley und daran, dass er sie doch recht hübsch fand. Außerdem war _sie_ Lily. Und _er_ James.

„Ich geh jetzt und frage sie. Und sage ihr wie ich mich fühle." James schien neue Energie geschöpft zu haben und verließ den Schlafsaal.

* * *

„Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt, oder?" Sirius hätte nicht fragen müssen. Der Ausdruck auf James Gesicht sagte ihm genug.

„Ich hatte vorher noch nie was zu verlieren bei Lily. Und jetzt… Es ist großartig mit ihr befreundet zu sein! Es ist nicht genug. Bei weitem nicht. Aber besser, als nicht mit ihr befreundet zu sein."

* * *

_Und jetzt: Review? ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

HOPE IT'S RIGHT WHEN YOU DIE OLD AND BONY

Die Lehrer schienen ihnen gegen Ende des Schuljahres noch mehr Hausaufgaben zu geben als jemals zuvor. Selbst Sirius, dem Schule unheimlich leicht viel, büffelte. Vielleicht half es auch, dass Lily jetzt immer da war die anderen anstiftete zu lernen. So richtig verstand Sirius den ganzen Stress nicht. Das waren nur die Jahresabschlussprüfungen, die richtigen Prüfungen kamen erst nächstes Jahr.  
Aber auch wenn Sirius es nie zugegeben hätte, er hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Er würde nach Hogwarts völlig mittellos auf den Straßen von London stehen. Er brauchte einen Job. Einen Guten.

Die Potters würden ihn zwar niemals rauswerfen, aber Sirius konnte schließlich nicht ewig bei ihnen wohnen. Er verlangte jetzt schon viel zu viel von ihnen. Frustriert klappte er sein Buch zu, nur um es wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzuschlagen.

Er saß mit Lily, James und Remus in der Bibliothek. Sie teilten sich einen großen Tisch, auf dem Pergamente, Bücher, Tintenflaschen und Federkiele verstreut lagen. Kaum etwas davon gehörte Sirius. Er hatte kaum drei Sätze in seinem Verwandlungsbuch gelesen, als ihm schon langweilig wurde. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab.

James konnte sich anscheinend auch nicht konzentrieren. Er schaute alle paar Sekunden zu Lily hoch, und zu ihrem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck. Man wollte sanft die Finger über ihre Stirn streichen um die ganzen Falten zu glätten. Remus dagegen war komplett in seinen Aufsatz vertieft. Seit Remus wusste, dass Lily sein Geheimnis kannte, sprach er noch weniger mit ihr als sonst. Allgemein sprach Remus nicht mehr viel.

Sirius langweilte sich immer noch. Wie konnten sich alle anderen nur so lange konzentrieren? Er war für jede Ablenkung dankbar.

„James, geh mit mir nach Hogsmeade. Jetzt." James schaute Sirius an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Jetzt? Mensch, Tatze, wir sollten wirklich lieber für Verwandlung lernen." Sirius entging nicht, dass auch Lily ihn kritisch anschaute.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und schlug das Verwandlungbuch wieder auf. Blabla, mit dem Zauberstab eine Acht malen, blablabla….

Es klopfte ans Fenster, und Sirius sprang auf. Endlich Ablenkung. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Sirius, kann ich einfach mit dem Druck nicht umgehen, tatsächlich gut in diesen Prüfungen abschneiden zu müssen. Wenn ich's nicht wirklich versuche, kann ich auch nicht versagen.

Auf dem Fenstersims landete ein alter Steinkauz, an dessen Bein ein Brief gebunden war. Sirius band ihn los. Der Brief war an ihn adressiert und mit einem offiziellen Siegel verschlossen. Er suchte nach einem Absender, fand aber keinen. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,_

_da sie aufgrund ihrer schulischen Ausbildung nicht beim Verlesen des Testamentes ihres Onkels Alphard Zaurack Black dabei seien konnten, übersende ich Ihnen hiermit eine Kopie. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Fidelius Jones, Notar_

Sirius zog einen zweiten Zettel hinter dem ersten hervor. Es stand nicht viel darauf.

_Hiermit vermache ich im Falle meines Todes meinem Neffen, Sirius Orion Black, all mein Gold im Gringottsverließ Siebenhundertelf. _

_Gezeichnet,_

_A. Black_

Aus dem Umschlag fiel noch ein kleiner, silberner Schlüssel, auf dem die Nummer Siebenhundertelf eingraviert war.

„Was ist das, Sirius?"

„Mein Onkel Alphard ist gestorben."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid." Lily sah ihn aus ihren großen grünen Augen mitleidig an.

„Ich kannte ihn nicht gut." James, Lily und Remus sahen ihn an und Sirius fragte sich, ob ihm der Tod eines Fremden wohl etwas näher gehen sollte.

Onkel Alphard war ein Außenseiter in der Familie Black gewesen, nicht verheiratet, nicht politisch aktiv und er hatte alle anderen Menschen, ganz gleich welches Blut sie hatten, mit Respekt behandelt. Vielleicht hatte Onkel Alphard etwas von seinem rebellischen Selbst in Sirius erkannt, nur dass Alphard nie den Mut gehabt hatte, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Vielleicht hatte Alphard nie so gute Freunde gehabt. Vielleicht hat er Sirius deswegen in sein Testament aufgenommen.

„Er hat mir sein ganzes Geld vererbt!" Sirius lachte jetzt. „Ich hätte zu gerne den Gesichtsausdruck meiner Mutter gesehen, als der Notar das Testament vorgelesen hat."

* * *

Die Tage flogen nur so dahin. Das Wetter war zu schön um zu lernen, also ließ Sirius es einfach bleiben. Er musste sich jetzt nicht mehr so viele Gedanken machen, er hatte jetzt etwas Gold und einen Platz, an dem er anfangen konnte.

Peter verbrachte den Großteil seiner Freizeit mit seiner „Freundin", Remus und Lily lernten und James saß immer zwischen den beiden. Dass er wirklich wahrnahm, was er las, bezweifelte Sirius stark. Er verbrachte viel Zeit am See und schaute mit den Füßen im Wasser den Sonnenuntergang an. Es war schon fast zu einem abendlichen Ritual geworden. Während sich Rot, Orange, und Gelb über dem Himmel ausbreiteten und im See gespiegelt wurden, fühlte er sich frei. Sirius mochte Rot. Und es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, wenn er nicht den genauen Grund hierfür gekannt hätte.

„Weißt du, Tatze, ich glaube Lily hat sich im letzten halben Jahr wirklich verändert." sagte James abends zu Sirius im Schlafsaal, einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen Lily nicht dabei war. „Sie ist nicht mehr so jung wie letztes Jahr. Sie ist reifer. Und ich glaube, sie hat schon mehr von den schlechten Seiten der Welt gesehen, als sie zugeben mag."

Sirius rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Hatte er Lily besser verstanden als James? Natürlich kannte sie die schlechten Seiten des Lebens. Sie musste die Entscheidung eine Hexe zu werden treffen, als sie noch nicht mal verstand, was das hieß. Sie war nirgends mehr zu Hause. Sie gehörte nicht mehr wirklich zu ihrer Familie, weil sie eine Hexe war, und sie gehörte nicht wirklich nach Hogwarts, weil sie nicht das richtige Blut hatte. Ihr bester Freund hatte sie verraten. Ihre Schwester hasste sie.

Lily verstand Einsamkeit.

Sirius hoffte immer, dass die Gesellschaft der Rumtreiber sie weniger einsam machte.

Doch anstatt dies James zu erklären, grinste er nur. „Na klar hat sie sich verändert. Letztes Jahr wäre sie wohl lieber gestorben, als mit uns in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden."

James grinste. „Es ist toll, so viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen."

Sirius nickte, als er an ihre grünen Augen dachte, die ihn immer sofort zu durchschauen schienen.

„Und was ist jetzt der Plan?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist so toll. Viel besser, als ich sie mir jemals vorgestellt habe. Sie sieht immer nur das Gute in Menschen."

Ja, Lily sah sogar die gute Seite in Sirius, obwohl er beinahe ihren besten Freund umgebracht hatte, dafür fast von der Schule geflogen wäre, seine Familie verraten hatte und ohne Gegenleistung für mehrere Tage bei ihr untergekommen war. Sirius hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt ein guter Mensch zu sein, außer, wenn er mit Lily zusammen war.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll." James vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Soll ich sie nochmal nach einem Date fragen? Oder mach ich damit alles kaputt? Ich will das nicht kaputt machen." Er starrte auf den Boden.

„Man, James, Moony ist derjenige, der die guten Beziehungstipps gibt… Aber warum solltest du jetzt aufgeben?" Sirius biss sich fast auf die Zunge. James schien es nicht zu merken, seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.

„Du hast Recht! Ich bin ein Gryffindor, verdammt noch mal!" Und damit verließ er den Schlafsaal.

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und wartete bis James wiederkam um zu erzählen, wie es mit Lily gelaufen war. Er hörte wie Peter und Remus in den Schlafsaal kamen und sich leise Gute Nacht sagten. Er starrte weiterhin an die Decke. Aber James kam nicht wieder. Die ganze Nacht nicht.

Das Schwert des Damokles hing über Sirius. Er wusste, worauf er hoffen sollte. Für James. Für den Menschen, der mehr ein Bruder war als Regulus. Für denjenigen, der Lily Evans zuerst geliebt hatte. Doch das war nicht so einfach, immer das richtige zu denken.

Lily Evans besaß jetzt einen Teil seiner Seele. Konnte man einen Teil seiner Seele zurückverlangen, wenn er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde?

* * *

James und Lily saßen gemeinsam beim Frühstück. Sie leuchteten, strahlten, heller als die Sonne. Es tat in den Augen weh. Sirius fragte nicht, sondern ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem besten Freund nieder, der ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Sirius schaufelte Unmengen von Essen auf seinen Teller und biss in das Erstbeste, das er fand, ohne wirklich zu schmecken.

Srius spürte, dass James breit grinste, ohne seinen Kopf nach links drehen zu müssen. Er stand kurz darauf auf und ging an den See. Ohne Sonnenuntergang war er nur halb so einnehmend wie sonst, aber es war besser als die Große Halle.

Der Tag versprach warm zu werden und er hatte noch ungefähr 15 Minuten bevor er los zur ersten Stunde musste. Er zog schnell seine Schuhe und Socken aus und stellte sich an den Rand des Sees. Das Wasser war kalt und insgeheim fragte er sich, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch. Hier war es einfacher zu denken.

In seinen Gedanken sah er James, der beim Frühstück saß und vorsichtig unter dem Tisch Lilys Hand hielt. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er selbst Lilys Hand beim Frühstück hielt. Wie er sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde begleiten würde. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, sie zu küssen.

Er konnte es nicht. Selbst in seinen Gedanken war immer James an Lilys Seite. James, der ihre Hand hielt. James, der sie beschützte. James, der sie küsste.

Und dann realisierte Sirius etwas. Tief drinnen, ganz verborgen in seinem Innersten, merkte er, dass er _erleichtert_ war. Er wäre nie gut für Lily gewesen, er hätte sie niemals richtig behandelt. Er würde Lily jetzt nie verletzten müssen. Er hatte jemanden, der sich gut um sie kümmern würde. Er atmete nochmal tief durch und begann seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Er mochte Lily, sehr sogar, aber er wäre nicht gut für sie. Und er musste sich jetzt nicht mehr verbiegen, um gut genug zu werden. Er fühlte immer noch einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, hatte aber nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich verstecken zu müssen. James und Lily ergaben Sinn zusammen. Er und Lily dagegen…

„Sirius, geht's dir gut?" fragte Novara O'Malley, die hinter ihm aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Sehr gut, Novara. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zu deiner nächsten Stunde begleite?"

* * *

_Das ist noch nicht ganz das Ende, ein Kapitel kommt noch ;-) Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

SUDDENLY WE'RE ALL RUNNING OUT OF TIME

„Wir müssen uns verstecken, Sirius." James rümpfte die Nase. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, sich wie ein Feigling verstecken zu müssen. „Aber hier geht's nicht um mich, sondern um Harry und Lily…"

Sirius hielt gerade seinen neun Monate alten Patensohn Harry auf dem Arm, der die Hände in seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren vergruben hatte. Er hatte Lilys Augen. Die nächste Generation, die ihn immer durchschauen würde.

„… jedenfalls denkt Voldemort, dass Harry der Junge aus der Prophezeiung ist." Sirius klinkte sich wieder ins Gespräch ein. Welche Prophezeiung?

„Na ja, und Dumbledore hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir den Fidelius-Zauber anwenden. Das Geheimnis unseres Aufenthaltsortes würde dann tief in einer Person verborgen sein und könnte nur enthüllt werden, wenn der Geheimniswahrer es freiwillig preisgibt. Könntest du vielleicht unser Gehemniswahrer werden?"

„Oh… Ja, klar, mach ich."

James sah erleichtert aus. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wen ich sonst fragen soll. Danke. Der Fidelius-Zauber ist höhere Magie, Peter tut sich mit sowas nicht so leicht und Remus…" James seufzte.

Ja, Remus. Keiner wusste mehr so recht, was er machte, warum er es machte, und ob man ihm noch vertrauen konnte. Sirius seufzte ebenfalls. Sie waren so unzertrennlich gewesen. Was war nur passiert? Warum konnte er einem seiner besten Freunde aus der Schulzeit nicht mehr vertrauen?

Voldemort suchte Werwölfe als Anhänger. Würde Remus…? Sirius verbot sich den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Abends lag er noch lange wach. Er würde jetzt doch seinen Teil dazu beitragen, Lily in Sicherheit zu bringen. Lily Evans, die mittlerweile Lily Potter war, und einen Sohn mit denselben durchdringenden grünen Augen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Er musste sie beschützen. Er musste Verantwortung übernehmen. Er dachte an diese grünen Augen, und das ganze Vertrauen, dass in ihnen lag.

Und bekam Panik.

Er würde kein guter Geheimniswahrer sein. Er würde Lily, James und Harry nicht beschützen können. Das wichtigste in seinem Leben, und er würde schuld sein, wenn er es verlor. Wenn er nicht gut genug war, um sie zu beschützen.

Er formte einen Plan und apparierte am darauffolgenden Abend zu James.

„James, ich hatte eine Idee." sagte Sirius, ohne viel Energie auf die Begrüßung zu verwenden. „Der perfekte Bluff. Jeder würde wissen, dass _ich_ dein Geheimniswahrer bin. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht bin. Was hältst du davon, Peter zu deinem Geheimniswahrer zu machen? Das würde niemand vermuten. Niemand wäre hinter Pete her! Wir helfen ihm mit dem Zauberspruch."

James kratze sich am Kinn. „Vielleicht… Ich weiß nicht, lass Peter mal fragen, ob er zustimmt… und ich muss natürlich auch noch mit Lily reden."

* * *

Die Nachricht, dass die Potters tot waren, war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es nicht glauben. Ernsthafte Gesichter erzählten von dem Mut der musste es selbst sehen. James konnte doch nichts so leicht umhauen?

Er landete mit seinem Motorrad in Godric's Hollow und sah benommen auf die Trümmer. Ohne dass ihm bewusst war, was er tat, fiel er langsam auf die Knie. Er schluchzte.

„Nana, Black." Eine große, massige Hand hatte sich auf seine Schultern gelegt und tätschelte ihn unbeholfen. Hagrid trug ein kleines Bündel in seinem Arm. Harry.

Er hatte die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen und auf seiner Stirn fand sich eine große, blitzförmige Narbe. Er schrie nicht.

Es war also alles wahr. Alles.

„Gib ihn mir, Hagrid, ich bin sein Pate. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern."

„Tut mir leid, Anweisungen von Dumbledore. Ich soll Harry zu ihm bringen." Sirius nickte geknickt. Er schien immer noch zu funktionieren, aber er wusste nicht wie. Oder warum.

„Du kannst mein Motorrad haben, Hagrid. Dann bist du schneller." Seine Stimme klang tot und heiser als er Hagrid den Schlüssel gab. Wenige Minuten später waren er und Harry verschwunden.

Sirius war immer noch auf den Knien. Die Kälte kroch langsam in ihm hoch. Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Er hätte Geheimniswahrer sein sollen. Sirius hätte sie niemals verraten. Er hätte James und seine Familie mit den grünsten Augen der Welt beschützt. Er schluchzte wieder.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Peter war der Verräter. Peter war zu Voldemort gerannt und hatte ihm vom Aufenthaltsort der Potters erzählt! Peter hatte James Vertrauen missbraucht!

Die Trauer und die Leere wich nun einem neuen Gefühl, das ihn ganz und gar ausfüllte: Wut. Sie brannte sich durch seinen Körper, seine Knochen. Und ohne dass er bewusst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wusste er, dass er Peter finden würde. Er würde ihn stellen. Peter sollte sterben.

Wie hatte er James betrügen können? Wie hatte er Lily in die grünen Augen sehen können und ihr was vorspielen können?

Sirius stand auf, ohne zu wissen, dass er diese grünen Augen für mehr als zehn Jahre nicht mehr sehen würde. Ohne zu wissen, dass er in Askaban fast seinen Verstand verlieren würde.

Er ahnte nicht, dass er den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht sein würde.

Er ahnte nicht, dass ihn die Schuld beinahe auffressen würde. So sehr, dass er manchmal nicht in Harrys Augen blicken konnte. Lilys Augen.

Die Wut brannte weiter wie ein Fieber durch seinen Körper, als sich Sirius Black in sein eigenes Unglück stürzte. Er lief los.


End file.
